genlockfandomcom-20200214-history
Identity Crisis/Transcript
"Belgrade" by Battle Tapes ---- Migas: Come on, man. ¿Donde estan? (Where are they?) (techno music) Migas: You gotta be out there. One of you pick up, damn it. Cammie: Uh, hello? Migas: Cammie? Cammie: Migas! Migas: (laughs) Yes! Cammie: It's unbelievable. Chase: I don't believe it. Cammie: That's what's I'm sayin'. Migas: Chase! Man, you're hard to kill. Chase: Me? What about you? Wait, if you made it, then did... is the Doc? Yaz: Is he alive? Migas: No. I'm really sorry, guys. When the lab went up, he took out most of the Union troops that made it inside. Also, he's the reason we got past the nano. Chase: It looked like you guys were flooded with it. How are you alive? Migas: Whenever the Union scours a city, only their troops or their sympathizers who drank the Kool-Aid are left behind. That's because they all carry a chip puttin' out a signal telling the nano to back off. Keeps 'em safe. Few weeks ago, the Doc gave the Colonel his idea about how to mimic that signal. We deployed it for the first time, the nano froze up and we cut through the last of 'em like a hot knife. Cammie: Hello, hook a girl up! Migas: I got you covered, sending the code now. Between the lab and cracking the Union signal, without the Doc... Chase: None of us would be talking right now. We owe him. Again. Migas: But, man, where you been? Chase: On the run. It took us a hot minute to lose the Union. Cammie: Nemesis was tracking us using the GL network. Migas: What-a-sis? Chase: The mystery mech. Under the hood, it's a Holon. Cammie: Turns out, he and Chase are-- They share... Chase: He's me. Or I'm him, more like. Migas: Say what? Chase: Let's just say GL ain't copy-protected. Migas: Oh. Oh, damn. Okay, well, I like you better if that helps, so, um, how 'bout we take another shot at him? Chase: 100%. We're packed and ready to go. Migas: Good, because Union's making another big move and with the nano under control, we just need someone to keep Nemesis off our backs. Chase: Show me where. (dramatic music) Migas: Sweet home Chicago. ---- Cammie: He'll lounge on his charging pad all day if ya let him, so-- Henry: Yeah, no worries. Go forth and kick ass. Cammie: Behave! Chase: We seem to have a pretty disruptive effect wherever we go. I'm really sorry about that. Doctor Jha: No, you're always welcome. Chase, Rufus shared your file when you were first identified. Wouldn't stop talking about you. You've come far already. I know he was proud. Chase: Thank you. Chase: Hey, Cal. Let's get on board, okay? (plane whirling) ---- Colonel Marin: Behemoth in Lake Michigan has dropped cloak. T-minus 15 minutes to intracontinental test fire of the hammer system, so hang in there. Yaz: It's begun. Kazu: (in Japanese) We should be helping them. Valentina: We have a mission. We will be helping. Cammie: So, what's the game plan for Nemesis, then? Kazu: (in Japanese) He'll be in the middle of the action, fighting the Vanguard. I say we go straight in and stomp him. Chase: No, we want him isolated. We pull him off the Vanguard and keep him away from any backup. Valentina: How do we draw him out? Chase: We put down at the edge of the city. We call him funny names and see if he comes running. Yaz: That's it? That's your plan? Caliban: Simple, but effective. Chase: Say again? Caliban: Dr. Weller gave you this rating many times in his performance reviews. Chase: I'mma take that as a compliment. ---- (dramatic music Cammie: No sign of Nem. Wait, got some bogies. It's not him, but... Kazu: (in Japanese) Good, I could use a little warmup. Chase: Hey, I know you're creepin', so listen to this. All this time I've been fighting to keep it together, it turns out I'm not even the original. So I've gotta know, what could make you stand what you've become? Why don't you rise up? Why are you still the Union slave, 'cause that's what you are and I don't understand. Isn't there any of me us, left in you? If there is, you're gonna have to prove it. If there isn't, well, you're gonna have to come shut me up or else we're gonna find out how you like having someone in your head all the time. Chase: Okay, keep your eyes open. Cammie: And activate any mods you're gonna want. Yaz: Ah, okay, okay. Cammie: And I just want you all to know that I haven't dropped my fear response whatsoever. Cammie: Movement, inbound. It's something big-ish. Yaz: That was quick. Cammie: He's way faster than before. No way he can run like that. (supersonic boost in distance) Cammie: Ah, hang on, I still want to change my fear response. Chase: Ah, shit. (whoosh) (Chase grunts) (dramatic music) Chase: Check it out. Tall, dark, and ugly got more like that. Chase: Cammie! Cammie: On it! Chase: Now would be good! Cammie: I'm sending! They've already patched it with something new. (Chase grunts) (Kazu yells) (Kazu grunts) (gasps) Cammie: Kazu! Yaz: He's sensing us! Nemesis: (distorted) You think too loud. (Kazu grunts) Chase: He's reading us like a book. (Kazu yells) Kazu: (in Japanese) Little help here?! ---- Cammie: The signal ain't workin' and if we keep fightin' solo, he'll always know what's next. We've got to shake it up. Kazu: (in Japanese) Hell, I'll try anything at this point. Cammie: Chase! ---- (Kazu yells) (Cammie yells) Kazu: (in Japanese) Ok, maybe mindshare isn't so bad. Cammie: Yeah, but we're burning through uptime! (Cammie grunts) Yaz: (in Arabic) Go to hell! Valentina: You alright? Yaz: Duck! Valentina: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Yaz: I will in a moment. ---- (Valentina and Yaz yelling) Cammie: We're close. ---- Cammie: If we all merge, fightin' five as one, we got him. Yaz: Chase. Chase: I know, I just-- Yaz: It's time to let go. Chase: I know! Look, this is all I got, my mind. Everything else is gone. You let someone in like this, become one with them, if I start to merge, what do I become? Val: Maybe you become a new you. Over a lifetime, yes, you are supposed to change. Kazu: (in Japanese) Brother, you have to trust us. Yaz: You cannot keep clinging to old you. You can't stay closed off. That's not living. Changing, evolving, letting in something, someone new, that's staying alive. Chase: Okay. Okay, I'm ready. (beeping) Yaz: Oh no. Val: What is this? Kazu: (in Japanese) Can't be! Cammie: We're gonna exceed uptime. All the mods and us merging... Val: We have to download now. We have to get back to our bodies. Yaz: Not when we're so close. We don't have time! Chase: Yeah, you do. You're gonna get the time you need to reset. You can bet on it. Yaz: Chase, no! Chase: We got him on the ropes. If we let up now, he runs away, upgrades, and we gotta start all over again. This has to stop now. Yaz: No, not like this. Chase: Yaz! Yaz: Not like this! Yaz: (in Arabic) Are you out of your mind? Yaz: Why do you always rush to sacrifice yourself? We do this as a team. Chase: I am doing this for the team. This is what I can do. This! If I can hold them long enough for you to reset, we got 'em. Yaz: You will lose your body! Chase: Yaz. I lost that four years ago. This is me now. You just said it. I gotta let go, right? Change. Yaz: This is not what I meant! Chase: Time's wasting. Just get back here as soon as you can. I got an idea how to beat him, but I need you. All of you. Cammie: So, what do we do? Yaz: We scatter, fall back just a little, then download. Nemesis: (distorted) You forget. I can hear you all. Chase: Go! (dramatic music) ---- Nemesis: (distorted) You still have time. Could leave now, and download. Hide in my body. Only a few moments left 'til you're just like me. (dramatic music) (grunts) (grunts) (dramatic music) ---- Chase: The first difference between you and me? You're gonna be gone for good as soon as the team's back. Nemesis: (distorted) You think you know how to take me? How? Let me see. After all, it's my mind you have. Chase: Here, have a piece of it. Nemesis: (distorted) What if I make sure they can't come back? Huh, there it is. There's the fear. ---- (Nemesis laughs) ---- Valentina: Cammie. Cammie: Going as fast as I can! Kazu: (in Japanese) Go faster! Cammie: Doc had a bunch of safeties in place to keep us from doing exactly this. You need a minimum reset time before you-- (heavy thud) (missles firing) ---- (Chase grunts) ---- Leon: Hey! Valentina: Who? Kazu: (in Japanese) Who is that?! Sinclair?! ---- (Chase grunts) ---- Kazu: Kuso. Yaz: Cal, get us airborne! Miranda: Julian! Why are you doing this? Nemesis: (distorted) M-Miranda... Leon: Gotta say, Chase, other you is kind of an asshole. Chase: Leon? How? Leon: Sinclair's Holon. I'll tell you the rest later, we gotta end this, quick! I only got so much uptime. Chase: Uptime? I don't need uptime. I can mod anything. ---- Chase: Hey. Yaz: Chase, we're so sorry. Chase: Why? This is me now, right? But, I gotta warn you, if my mind can't ever leave this Holon, I could turn into him. I dunno if you want that in your heads. Cammie: He was alone, cut off, corrupted. Yaz: Tortured. Kazu: (in Japanese) You got us. Yaz: Be something new with us and we will make sure you don't become that. ---- All: You have something we need. ---- Chase: Cammie! Shut down the nano now! (dramatic music) ---- Chase: What am I supposed to do? Nemesis: (distorted) Kill these copies. Nemesis: (distorted) Just a copy of a copy of a copy of a copy of a copy. Chase: Raaah! ---- Leon: Uploading it wasn't good. Downloading is not gonna be fun. Chase: Well, either we take a shot at this or you're stuck like me. You ready? Leon: Nope, but let's do it anyway. Migas: He's alive. Jodie: Why ain't he waking up? Cammie: Med scan's working. He sustained a lot of damage. Parietal, hippocampus, frontal. He may be in a coma. He may not be in there at all. Colonel Marin: He hoped he could help. Colonel Marin: Now we hold out hope for him. He sacrificed. Many have. There has been such terrible cost, but for the first time since this war began, we stopped them. This is the day we began to turn the war around. From here, we don't merely hold the line, we start to take back what was lost. gen:LOCK team, I'd like to discuss your return to the Anvil. We couldn't have won this battle without you. I think there's a great deal more we can do together. Chase: I think we're all gonna need a moment to talk about it, ma'am. Colonel Marin: Very well. ---- Miranda: What'd you decide? Chase: The crew's talking it out. I wanted to talk to you. Miranda: You can't swing the decision based on anything with us. Chase: I know. Miranda: But I think we both know how this is going to go. Chase: We're not the same. Miranda: No. I don't think it was just my Chase I lost the night the war started. I think both those people, that Chase, that Miranda, were casualties. It's just been playing out in slow motion ever since. Chase: Another cost of the war. Miranda: Something like that. Chase: Maybe someday? Miranda: I can only do day by day. But don't let too many days go by without saying, "Hey". ---- Chase: So? Where we at? Yaz: We have some ideas. Colonel Marin: That's a pretty steep ask. Chase: We know, ma'am, but it makes sense to us and it keeps a strong connection between us and the Vanguard, even if we're not stationed at the Anvil. Colonel Marin: I like that part, but I don't know about losing our top technician. Migas: Hey, this wasn't my idea. Not that I'm not a fan. Yeah, I'd be proud to be, um "engineering liaison". Doctor Jha: We're admitting Leon to our neural medical facility. They've got the best shot at assessing his condition. I promise, we'll provide the best possible care. Yaz: Pre-flight's done. Good to go. Colonel Marin: Take care of yourselves. Chase: You'll see us again soon. --- Credit music followed with "Weight of the World" by Belgrade ---- (ominous music) (steps on floor) (man panting heavily) (panting) Rob: Come on, Sinclair, get it together. Rob: Oh, damn it! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts